Tapping is a simple skin-care technique producing a rhythmical vibration in skin by patting repeatedly with fingers. Besides beneficial effects of massage, it is said to be effective in relaxation and stimulating an acupuncture point. This technique is generally included in service at aesthetic salons.
Additional, there are some handy devices for producing beautiful skin that practice tapping like this. For example, a device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (particularly p. 5-7, FIG. 4-6) fixes up an iontophoresis electrode and a tapping mechanism with a pad. They are provided for helping active ingredients in essence to infiltrate into skin by introducing ions with an iontophoresis electrode and by patting skin with a pad of a tapping mechanism.
This device for producing beautiful skin is composed of a tapping mechanism with a shaft whose head projects and rolls back a pad from a contact face with skin, a biasing member that biases the shaft, a cam follower fixed to the shaft, and a motor-driven twist cam controlling the shaft's piston action resisting biasing power of biasing member engaging the cam follower.